girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets the New Year/@comment-27356959-20151217042059/@comment-768846-20160111182432
Hmmm Ceaser1 that's the million dollar question. As you stated we've seen the real world some more than others, I would have to chalk it down to hope. As cliche as that sounds hope that's why some are these shows are living out some people's hope, fantasy, stories that often at time�s has no say whatsoever sadly to say. We have to look at both Cory and Riley as true as it is there aren't that many people in the world that exist Riley and Cory both true they are fictional characters, but they are also real people who exist, but are a rare breed in the natural sense of the word. Cory much like his daughter believed in family and friends and hope that things would get better regardless of how bleak everything in is which isn't alot of people out there like them. People can see this girl and how she has this hope and belief that she gets from parents and believe in a crazy world like today you can still have the first love the best friend and family that most of us could only dream about. Deep down inside we all want that, but not alot of us are that lucky, if I had a dime for how many times people I thought were family and friends I'll be rich, nothing is wrong for cheering on the hope that Riley and her friends have even if it starts debates it get people talking and if more people talk and learn the more the world can change well that's what I think. Of course some of the things that the writers and network does pisses off people who are paying attention, but to some or most, they just try to ignore it and try to enjoy it. I for one enjoy the show, but I'm upset for the restrictions made...it's like we're saying it's okay to do this or that some people don't understand, but others do until we step up and speak certain things won't change its good that nowadays people are trying to speak up and step up we need more of that, that what I can see the show doin�g trying to step up and speak out, but they fall short because of the fact their on Disney Channel and for some stupid reason in America's head they feel like we should still sugar code everything for kids, well sorry to say it's not like that nor should it be. And I do agree with you with whole Lucas and Riley, not over the sense of shipping its just paying attention to the characters their personalities their stories in the long run yes I do agree Lucas and Maya have the chemistry, but not the connection that Riley and Lucas have sure its fun at first, but as we all know fire can only get you so far before it burns out. Again this comes down to friends confuses and want the best for one another and their willingly to sacrifice themselves to achieve it, which is a dumb idea, but will see it almost the same with Cory and Topanga heck I even doubted them, but Cory knew...much like Riley knows.